Think Of My Lifelong Sorrow
by ColferPervertSoldier
Summary: Blaine would do anything to defend his love, even if it meant putting his life in danger. Set pre-'Michael'
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel sighed as he dropped his pen onto the notebook where he had been copying notes for his upcoming Economics test. He slumped in his chair and looked around the Lima Bean, the coffee shop where he and his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, hung out almost every day after school. It was getting quite late, if the almost pitch-black windows were any indication, and aside from the employees and a few customers placing orders at the counter, he and Blaine were the only ones in the shop. Kurt looked across the table at his boyfriend and smiled to himself. Blaine was deep in concentration, his tongue poking slightly out from the corner of his mouth thoughtfully as he copied notes from a textbook with abandon, his pen flying across his notebook. His usually perfectly coiffed hair had begun to spring loose from the hold of its styling gel, causing his dark curls to spill onto his forehead in a way that Kurt found to be absolutely breathtaking. Kurt almost hated to disturb him when he was being so unknowingly adorable, but it was getting late and he would have to drop Blaine off at home pretty soon if he was going to make curfew.

"Blaine."

"Hmm?" Blaine didn't look up from his notebook.

"Honey, we have to go soon. It's almost 9:00 and we both have to get home. I can't miss curfew again. My dad said if it happened one more time, he'd donate all my Marc Jacobs clothes to Goodwill."

Blaine stopped writing and looked up at Kurt with a mischievous raise of his eyebrows. "Which would mean that your wardrobe would be reduced to almost nothing except tight skinny jeans and T-shirts, right? How is this a bad thing?"

"Blaine Anderson, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, you know perfectly well that I would NOT enjoy being unable to express myself through my keen sense of fashion every day. Think of how you would feel if I burned all your bow ties! "

Blaine cocked his head to one side and grinned. "Ok, ok, you win. We can't let that happen, can we? Besides, those clothes hug your figure in aaaall the right places, and I would never forgive myself if you lost them." He gave Kurt a puppy-like look that almost melted Kurt's heart right there.

"And I would never forgive myself if my adorable boyfriend couldn't forgive himself," said Kurt with a smile. As he reached across the table for Blaine's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, he heard a familiar, sneering voice coming from behind him.

"Well, well, isn't this just as sweet as a bag of spun sugar? Honestly, you two are going to give me diabetes from all that sweetness."

Kurt turned around. There stood Sebastian Smythe, new lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers and Kurt's least favorite person to ever walk the planet, considering that Sebastian never missed an opportunity to blatantly hit on Blaine in front of him. Kurt wondered why he had not spotted him in the shop earlier. Perhaps it was because he was wearing regular clothes for once instead of his usual Dalton uniform. He didn't really stick out from a crowd without it.

"What are you doing here, Meer Kat Face? Shouldn't you be off practicing a solo or terrorizing a small child or whatever it is that pathetic people like you do in your spare time?" Kurt said dryly as he turned back around and started to gather up his books.

"That's funny coming from someone who's rushing off because he's scared of what his daddy will say if he's late," Sebastian retorted. "Can't a guy just stop by and say hello?" Looking past Kurt, Sebastian flashed a megawatt smile at Blaine. "Hello, Blaine. Might I say that you are looking quite delicious this evening?"

"Um, thanks," said Blaine, looking slightly uncomfortable as he gathered his own books and slid them into his messenger bag.

"I'm serious. You're hot. We should hang out sometime, just the two of us. No witnesses, if you get my drift."

"I don't think so, Sebastian."

"You sure? Because unlike little baby Kurtie over here, I don't have a curfew any night of the week. Privilege of being Lead Warbler, as I'm sure you remember."

Blaine stood up and made his way over to Kurt's side of the table, standing in front of him defensively and giving Sebastian a hard, almost dangerous look. "Look, Sebastian, as I've told you repeatedly, I am not into you like that. And what's more, I do not appreciate you disrespecting my boyfriend right in front of me. I think this little chat is finished."

Sebastian blinked and tapped the top of his coffee cup as he looked from Blaine to Kurt and back again, as though he were contemplating something.

"Have it your way, Blaine. But just know that if you ever want to get with a real man, I'm always available," said Sebastian with a cold glare in Kurt's direction.

Kurt had heard more than enough. He shot Sebastian his own patented death glare, the icy look he usually reserved for when Rachel was throwing one of her fits in glee club about not getting enough solos. "Sebastian, if you're through reeking of desperation, why don't you just get lost?"

Sebastian cast one last look at the pair of them before shrugging his shoulders and exiting out of the Lima Bean's double doors, glaring the whole time. Blaine glanced at Kurt and let out a huge sigh.

"I really cannot stand that guy. Think he's ever going to get the hint?"

"I don't know. He seems to be pretty dense." Kurt stood up and slung his bag over one arm while slipping the other around his boyfriend's waist. "I guess we'll just have to keep reminding him you're taken," he said lowly into Blaine's ear before catching his lips in a deep kiss that caused Blaine to shiver pleasantly.

"Wow. Have I told you lately that I love you?" asked Blaine when the boys broke away from their kiss.

"Yeah, but go right ahead and keep saying it. I never get tired of hearing it," said Kurt with a smile as he slung one arm across the shorter boy's shoulder and squeezed him close.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"And I you, my handsome fellow," replied Kurt.

" Ok, Cinderella, let's get you home before your Marc Jacobs collection turns into a pile of rags."

"Very funny."

The boys joined hands and pushed through the coffee shop's doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Think Of My Lifelong Sorrow: Chapter 2

The autumn night was extremely chilly, and the boys huddled together for warmth as they made their way across the now deserted parking lot to Kurt's Navigator. It was quite a walk. The parking lot had been almost full when they had arrived that afternoon, which meant that they had had to practically park across the street. They had no sooner arrived at the car and thrown their book bags in the backseat, and settled into their seats when Kurt gasped in horror.

"Oh, no! Oh, CRAP!"

"What! What's wrong?" asked Blaine, concern in his voice.

"I left my scarf inside the restaurant!"

Relieved that it wasn't a serious matter, Blaine snickered. "Oh, is that all?"

"I'm glad you find it so funny, Blaine, but it's my favorite scarf. I was so distracted by freaking Sebastian that I forgot to put it back on before we left. Now I'm going to have to go back in and get it."

"I'll get it for you, baby," said Blaine, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Kurt's voice softened and he patted Blaine's hand. "Oh, no, honey, don't. I'll get it."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?"

"Positive. You stay in here with the heater on and warm yourself up. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Well, OK. Hurry back."

"Will do," said Kurt as he exited the car. Starting back toward the Lima Bean, he smiled to himself as he heard Blaine turn on the CD player and start singing along to Pink's "Get The Party Started."

_Blaine Warbler Anderson, I love you so much._

Kurt trekked back across the vast, empty expanse that was the Lima Bean parking lot in the middle of the night and pushed the restaurant's doors open, scanning the table that he and Blaine had vacated for his scarf. There it was, neatly folded on the table where Kurt had left it. He quickly grabbed it and exited the coffee shop for the second time that evening, silently vowing to just leave his scarf on the next time. He started back across the parking lot and was unfolding his scarf to tie it around his neck when he felt a strong hand grab his arm. He barely had time to react before the owner of the hand was dragging him by the arm far away from the coffee shop, into the deserted, dimly-lit alleyway that separated the Lima Bean from the neighboring bank.

Fear quickly replaced shock. It seemed as though time stood still as a million thoughts flashed across Kurt's mind.

_Who is this? What do they want?_

_Nobody can see us over here._

_I'm going to die._

_My dad will be devastated. This will kill him._

_I should have just forgotten about the scarf._

_I should have let Blaine come with me._

_I dropped my scarf. Blaine will see that and know something is wrong, won't he?_

_Oh God, Blaine! What if they go after him, too?_

Kurt tried to scream, but no sound came out. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that he thought it would fall out. In the near-pitch dark, he could just barely make out the tall form of his attacker, but not enough to see their face. When he felt himself being pushed up against the brick wall of the bank, he finally found his voice. "What do you want? HEL-" His attacker's other hand that wasn't pinning Kurt to the wall came up and clapped itself over his mouth, not allowing him to finish his shaky scream for help.

"Relax, will you? I just want to have a little chat."

Kurt blinked and tried as hard as he could to think clearly through his sheer panic. That voice was so…familiar.

"Sebastian?" he mumbled through the hand pressed tightly against his mouth.

"That's my name. Now, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth in a second, but you have to promise not to scream again. I'd hate to have to use this." Sebastian kept Kurt pinned with his upper body and rooted around in his jeans pocket, retrieving a small object that he held up to Kurt's face. Kurt felt sick to his stomach as he realized that the object was a Swiss army knife. It was closed up at the moment, but it was very clear what it was. Sebastian brought the hand holding the knife back up to resume his grip on Kurt and leaned in close.

"Are you going to scream again?"

Kurt glanced at the knife and shook his head no.

"Ok, then." Sebastian removed his other hand from Kurt's mouth. Kurt let out a long, shuddering breath as he struggled not to cry. He refused to give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He hugged himself against the cold and glared at the smug boy before him.

"What the hell is your problem, Sebastian? Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Well, Lady Face, I have to tell you, I wasn't really planning on it. However, you presented too good an opportunity, walking across that big old parking lot all by yourself without Blaine. I simply couldn't resist the urge to have a little heart-to-heart with you. And speaking of Blaine, he's kind of what this is all about."

Kurt glared harder and opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian shushed him by pressing the side of the still-closed army knife against Kurt's lips.

"I'm not through talking. Save your questions for the end of the program."

Blaine sat in the passenger seat of the car, hearing the CD playing through the stereo speakers, but not really listening anymore. He was getting worried. Kurt had been gone for a really long time, and he hadn't taken his cell phone with him. Blaine couldn't remember exactly what time it was when they had arrived at the car. He tried to recall how many songs had passed on the CD since Kurt left. 4? 5? It had been at least 15 minutes, he was sure of that. Kurt definitely should have been back by now. What was taking him so long? Maybe he couldn't find his scarf. Or maybe he had stopped to talk to somebody. Yes, it must be something like that.

Two more minutes passed. Blaine grew even more worried. He stopped thinking of reasonable explanations for Kurt's absence and started thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to his boyfriend while he sat here in the car, listening to a freaking Pink CD like everything was fine. Blaine felt a sick feeling deep in his stomach. He had to go find Kurt. Everything was probably fine, but still. He needed to find him and make sure. Blaine switched off the engine, pocketed Kurt's keys, and got out of the car. He locked it and then started to make his way across the parking lot, keeping his eyes peeled for his boyfriend's cerulean blue pea coat. He had seen nothing by the time he arrived at the front doors of the Lima Bean, and a glance around the place quickly told him that Kurt wasn't inside, either.

Trying not to turn his worry into full-blown panic, Blaine went back outside and scanned the parking lot in every direction. Nothing. As he turned around and glanced behind him one more time, he caught a glimpse of something white lying on the ground by the entrance to the bank. Was that….? It couldn't be. Blaine walked closer to the white thing, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. The sick feeling in Blaine's stomach intensified as he bent down to pick up the white thing and realized with horror that he was, unfortunately, right. The white thing was Kurt's scarf. There was absolutely no way that one of Kurt's scarves, his _favorite_ scarf, no less, would ever end up on the dirty ground if Kurt had anything to say about it, unless…oh, no.

Blaine willed himself not to throw up as he clutched the silky scarf to his chest and looked around wildly. Kurt had to be somewhere close if his scarf was here, right? Oh, God, what had happened to him? Blaine was just about to shout Kurt's name, hoping against hope that he was nearby, when he heard a strangled cry coming from the alley to his right. It was faint, but there was no mistaking it or who it had come from. Blaine would know Kurt's voice anywhere.

With a feeling of panic mixed with terrible dread, he took off running in the direction of the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

While Blaine was fearfully searching for him, Kurt was still in the alley, pressed up against the wall of the bank. Sebastian had let go of him, but was blocking the only way out. Kurt was too afraid to move from his spot, much less make a run for it. Not with Sebastian pacing back and forth, holding on to that knife. He wasn't sure that the other boy would really use it on him, but he didn't want to risk it. He had to come up with a plan somehow. He only half-listened as Sebastian began to speak.

"See, Kurt, I don't think it's a big secret that I don't really care for you all that much. And the reason for that is the fact that, for whatever strange, cruel reason, Blaine is in love with you. And you know what, Kurt? I think he deserves better. Much better than you."

Kurt bit back the angry retort that threatened to erupt from his lips and summoned all his willpower not to punch Sebastian right in the face. The other boy had opened his knife up to a particularly sharp-looking blade, and the sight of it was making Kurt weak with panic. He did not want to risk making Sebastian snap and use the knife on him.

"In fact," Sebastian continued, leaning against the opposite wall from Kurt and crossing his arms smugly, "I think Blaine and I would make a far better match. Wouldn't you agree? Wait, don't answer that. Of course you don't. You think entirely too highly of yourself. Honestly, someone should have knocked you down a peg or two a hell of a long time ago."

Kurt heard the words coming out of the other boy's mouth, but was not really listening. His mind was racing. By now, Blaine would have noticed how long he had been gone and would be looking for him, right? If he couldn't find him, surely he would call for help. Yes, of course he would. But who knew how long that would take? Kurt desperately tried to think of a way to escape without making his situation worse. If only there was a way to distract Sebastian long enough for Kurt to run past him and onto the street. Unfortunately, the alley was very narrow and he knew that, if he tried to run past Sebastian, the other boy would block him easily.

"Now, Kurtie, here's the deal I think is fair," said Sebastian in a low voice, stroking the knife blade in an almost loving way as he spoke. "You are going to end your relationship with Blaine. I don't care how you do it, but you're going to make absolutely sure that he knows that you never want to see or talk to him again. You're going to tell him to transfer back to Dalton so that you don't have to even be in the same school as him anymore."

Kurt was pulled completely out of his thoughts of escape by the shock of Sebastian's words. "WHAT? Are you insane?"

Sebastian lunged forward and put his face very close to Kurt's. "I didn't say you could talk, did I? But, since you asked, no. I'm not insane. In fact, I think this is quite clever. See, Blaine will be so heartbroken over losing you. I don't know WHY. I mean, look at you. But he will. And when that happens, I'll be there to help him pick up the pieces."

He stepped back from Kurt and gave him a smug smile. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "What if I refuse?" Well, Kurt, I hate to sound like a cliché, but I have connections and ways in which I can make your life miserable. Hell, I don't even have to hurt you to hurt you. Maybe I can just visit your step-brother one day. He's as dumb as a box of rocks. He'd fall for anything easily. Maybe a friendly chat to distract him as someone plants an explosive device in his truck. Hmm? How's that sound, Kurt?" He paused. "Or maybe," he said in a low voice, putting his face back near Kurt's with a dangerous gleam in his eye, "Maybe I can arrange a surprise visit to your dad."

All of Kurt's self-control left him at once. Without even thinking, he brought a hand up and slapped Sebastian hard, right across the face. The boy looked only momentarily taken aback before his eyes darkened with anger. "You really shouldn't have done that," he growled, hooking the fingers of one hand into the fabric of Kurt's coat and pulling him toward himself. His other hand brought the open knife up to Kurt's face, but did not touch him with it. "Long story short, Pretty Boy, you're going to break up with Blaine, or this," he said, bringing the knife ever closer to Kurt, "will only be the beginning of your troubles." As Sebastian finished talking, Kurt felt the knife blade connect with the side of his face as Sebastian cut a thin stripe down his cheek. He cried out loudly in pain, bringing a hand up to his face to feel the damage, and let out a strangled sob as he felt blood. He struggled to break free of Sebastian's grasp, but the other boy was surprisingly strong.

"Do we understand each other, Kurt?" asked Sebastian, bringing a finger up to tap at the wound he had inflicted, causing Kurt to whimper. "Do you comprehend what will happen if you don't follow instructions? Or do you need more convinci-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! RIGHT NOW!" Both boys turned to see Blaine lunging toward them, fists clenched in anger, his face looking positively murderous.

Blaine wasn't even sure what he was doing. He felt as if he were on autopilot. All he knew was that Kurt needed him. He marched furiously toward where Sebastian stood holding roughly onto Kurt, HIS Kurt, while the other boy whimpered, and…was that BLOOD on Kurt's face? Oh, hell no. He reached them in record time and grabbed onto the hood of Sebastian's jacket, pulling him off of Kurt and pushing him hard into the wall before crossing over to his boyfriend. Blaine threw his arms around him and held him close, feeling Kurt's heart beat a mile a minute as he buried his face into Blaine's shoulder and sobbed. Blaine just stood and held him for a minute, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back and whispering gently into his ear.

"Shhh. It's OK. You're OK. I've got you. I won't let go. Never let you go. You're safe now." He brought one hand up and gently lifted Kurt's face until their eyes met. "You're OK," Blaine repeated. His eyes wandered over to Kurt's cheek, which was now marred by a long, bloody, angry-looking stripe. He ghosted his fingers over it, not daring to actually touch it, lest he cause Kurt even more pain. His eyes darkened furiously and he turned around to glare at Sebastian, holding Kurt to him even tighter as he did so.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I kick your ass," growled Blaine, his voice shaking with anger. "And don't think we're not going to the police about this, either. I am done. DONE."

Sebastian got up from where he had landed when Blaine pushed him and dusted himself off calmly. "Blaine, I know you're upset right now, but…"

"But NOTHING, Sebastian. How much of a cold-hearted asshole are you that you think this is even remotely OK? How STUPID are you to think you could lay a hand on my boyfriend and get away with it? And what for? Because you have some dumbass idea in your head that you and I would be together if not for Kurt?" Blaine was practically shaking with rage now. He summoned every ounce of willpower he had left and led Kurt over to the side, gently making him sit down. "Baby, stay here for a minute. Please." Kurt sniffed and nodded. Blaine turned back around and advanced on Sebastian, fists clenched. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the connection of Blaine's fist with his jaw, which caused him to stumble and fall. Blaine stared down at him, his fists never breaking formation as he furiously spat out his next words.

"If you EVER even so much as THINK of touching Kurt again, you had better learn to sleep with one eye open, Smythe. Because if I find out about it, I will hunt you down like the animal you are. Do you understand me?"

Sebastian blinked up at him. Blaine watched as he pulled himself up and rubbed his injured jaw thoughtfully. Blaine turned and was about to go collect Kurt and leave when Sebastian's next words stopped him right in his tracks.

"I don't know, Blaine. If hurting Kurt's feelings is apparently what it takes to get you to touch me, I can't say I'd mind. I like it rough, anyway," he said, still rubbing his jaw, a smile appearing on his face.

Almost before he had finished talking, Blaine had pounced. From his spot against the wall where Blaine had left him, Kurt could see his boyfriend grab hold of Sebastian's jacket to keep him in place as his other fist flew at every part of the boy he could reach, punching him repeatedly. After the third or fourth punch, Sebastian tried to wriggle free of Blaine's grasp and failed. Kurt watched as the boy struggled to reach into his jacket pocket, and a horrible thought occurred to him as he realized what Sebastian was searching for.

"BLAINE! STOP!" Kurt shouted as he shakily stood up. Blaine froze and turned to look at him, the momentary distraction being all it took for Sebastian to land one good punch to his stomach, causing Blaine to let go of him with a sharp gasp of pain. Now free of Blaine's hold, Sebastian turned toward Kurt and glared, advancing on him as one hand retrieved the half-open knife from his pocket.

"This is all your fault, you know, Hummel. You cause nothing but problems for me." He opened the knife all the way and gripped it hard in one hand. "Nothing. But. Problems."

Kurt swallowed and glanced at the open knife with dread. "Sebastian," he breathed in a frightened whisper, "Please, don't..."

The other boy gripped the knife even harder and took several more steps toward Kurt, staring into his eyes with a look of pure malice. Kurt felt his stomach drop as Sebastian raised the hand holding the knife in preparation to use it. He closed his eyes and whimpered as he waited for the sharp stab of pain he was expecting any moment.

It didn't come.

Kurt opened his eyes when he heard Sebastian swear loudly. The first thing he saw was Sebastian running as fast as he could out of the alley, dropping the knife on his way and filling Kurt with a sense of relief. The relief didn't last long, for the second thing he saw was Blaine, crumpled in an unconscious heap at his feet.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, kneeling down beside him and gently shaking his shoulders. "Blaine? Blaine, please answer me. BLAINE!"

Blaine didn't move. Kurt felt panic quickly rising within him as he slipped one arm beneath his boyfriend and gingerly turned him over with the other, pulling Blaine into his lap. He then gasped in horror as he saw a large, red blotch quickly spreading across the front of Blaine's grey jacket. With trembling fingers, Kurt hurriedly unzipped the jacket and let out a sob as he moved it aside to reveal Blaine's blood-soaked sweater.

"Oh, God, Blaine! HELP! Somebody HELP ME, PLEASE!" Kurt shouted. With Blaine still in his lap, he fumbled in the pocket of his pants for his cell phone before he remembered he hadn't brought it with him when he left the car. Being careful not to move Blaine too much, he felt his boyfriend's pockets until he found the outline of his phone and gently pulled it out. He shook as he unlocked the phone and dialed 911. The dispatcher told him to stay on the line until the ambulance arrived. Kurt quickly turned on the speakerphone and sobbed quietly as he held Blaine close to him, careful not to touch his wound. He brought one hand up to Blaine's head and gently stroked the dark curls. "Blaine, please hold on. Please. Help is on its way, just, PLEASE hold on for me, baby."

Blaine just lay there, motionless. Kurt could see that he was still breathing, though, which reassured him, if only a tiny bit. He bent down and planted a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Blaine, I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to stay with me. Do you want me to sing to you?" Kurt knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he felt like he had to keep saying _something_. Continuing to stroke Blaine's curls, he struggled not to cry as he began to sing the song that Blaine always told him made him fall head over heels for Kurt.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt sang the entire song, watching Blaine's chest like a hawk to make certain it was still rising and falling with his breathing. He was never so relieved in his life as when he heard sirens and the sound of medical personnel exiting an ambulance in the distance.

"Hold on, Blaine. Don't say goodbye to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sat in the small waiting area adjacent to the hospital's emergency room, staring down at his shoes and feeling nothing but numbness. The events of the past few hours played over and over again in his head like a sick, twisted film, and Kurt wished more than anything that they would stop.

He felt like throwing up every time he closed his eyes and saw Blaine's lifeless body being transferred on a stretcher into the ambulance. Kurt had insisted on riding along with the paramedics. Nobody stopped him, so he had tearfully held Blaine's hand the entire way to the hospital, watching as the paramedics worked on him. He had heard one of them urgently say something about low blood pressure, which had only heightened the fear he was feeling from head to toe. When the ambulance had finally arrived at the closest hospital, Kurt had watched helplessly, tears streaming silently down his face, as Blaine was whisked off to surgery in a desperate attempt to save his life.

After the stretcher carrying Blaine had disappeared from view down the hall, everything else was a big, blurry memory in Kurt's head. He vaguely remembered a nurse attending to the cut on his cheek, and another nurse asking him about how to contact Blaine's parents. He barely remembered being questioned by the police officers who had followed them to the hospital. All he recalled clearly was breaking down in huge, racking sobs as he tried to explain what had happened. That Sebastian had advanced on him with the knife. That Blaine had apparently stepped in at the last second and saved him. Had taken the brutal stabbing meant for him.

In his worried state, he had not thought to call his own father in the aftermath of the attack, but someone from the hospital must have, for Burt had practically burst into the ER waiting room, followed closely by Finn, not long after the police had left. Wearing an expression of utmost worry that Kurt had never seen before and hoped to never see again, he had reached Kurt in about half a second and, after casting a sad look at the large bandage on his son's face, had wrapped him in a tight, protective embrace. How long they had stood there like that, Kurt couldn't say. All he knew was that it had seemed as if he had cried a million rivers of tears as his father held him.

Now, several hours later, Kurt sat in a cramped, uncomfortable chair in the sparse waiting room, his father seated on one side of him, Finn on the other. The Andersons had long since arrived and were sitting across from him, both of them tearful, nervous wrecks. A doctor who identified herself as Dr. Lucan had come out only once to inform Blaine's parents that the wound caused by the knife had gone rather deep into his abdomen and would require extensive surgery to repair. She had not said what Blaine's chances were of surviving. Or, at least, if she had, Kurt had not heard.

Kurt shifted in his chair, let out a shuddery sigh, and tried not to let his mind wander to Blaine, laying on an operating table somewhere in the building, fighting for his life, and all because of Kurt and his stupid scarf. He honestly wasn't sure he had any tears left in him for how much he had already cried, but felt them creeping up behind his eyelids nonetheless. He opened his eyes. The room suddenly felt very small and stifling, and he felt the urgent need to get out. Take a walk, wander around, do anything but sit there.

"I'm going to take a walk. Does anyone want any coffee or anything?" he asked, getting up from his chair. Nobody said anything, though Blaine's mother did give him a small smile and shake her head no.

"I'll come with you, son," said Burt, putting down the magazine he had been flipping through and preparing to get up.

"No, Dad, please. I just need to be by myself for a while."

Burt gave him an uncertain look, but sat back down. Kurt forced himself to give him what he hoped was a reassuring smile and trudged out of the waiting room, picking a hallway at random and beginning to walk. Eventually, he found himself headed toward the hospital cafeteria, which was almost empty at this time of night. He headed toward a table in the back corner and slumped down in the seat, burying his face in his hands.

_He won't die_, he thought to himself, willing it to be true. _He can't. He's too young. We haven't even begun to live our life together. But oh God, what if he does? What if he doesn't make it? It will all be my fault. I'll never forgive myself. Never, never never._

Kurt's thoughts were interruped when he became aware of a slightly familiar sound coming from the radio that was playing softly overhead in the cafeteria. At first, he couldn't place the song. When he finally realized that it was Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream," it hit him like a punch in the gut. He broke down and sobbed heavily into his hands, unable to hold back the tidal wave of emotions flowing through him as he remembered the first time he had ever saw Blaine, on the staircase at Dalton. He had been so beautiful, and Kurt had been love-struck at first sight.

He cried harder than he had ever cried before, harder even than he had cried so far tonight. He wanted to run out of the hospital and just keep running. He must have fallen asleep eventually, for the next thing he knew there were hands on his shoulders shaking him gently awake. Kurt lifted his head up, not quite recalling where he was, and found himself staring into Finn's face.

"Kurt," he said softly, "Kurt, get up. Burt and I have been looking all over for you. Come on. Blaine's going to make it!"

Kurt suddenly remembered exactly where he was and what he was doing there. "Oh my God, _Blaine_. What time is it? He'll live? Are you SURE?"

Finn helped him up out of the chair. "It's almost 4am, Kurt. And you'll be relieved to know that, yes, he is definitely going to pull through. The doctors came out about a half hour ago and told his parents that he'll be unconscious for the next few days, but he'll recover."

Kurt suddenly felt elated. "Where is he? Will they let me see him?"

Finn nodded. "His parents are in with him now, and Burt convinced them to let you see him for a few minutes."

At Finn's words, Kurt practically tripped over his own feet rushing out of the cafeteria, running smack into his father on his way out. "Dad!" he exclaimed, grabbing his father's hands. "Where's Blaine? I want to see him. TAKE ME TO HIM."

"Whoa, calm down for a minute, Kurt," said Burt. "He's been moved to a room in intensive care. You can see him, but just be prepared for the fact that he's not conscious right now and won't hear you or anything."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I will, now come ON! Take me to him!" He followed his dad and Finn into a nearby elevator and watched as Finn pressed the button for the 4th floor. It felt like forever before the elevator doors finally opened back up, but when they finally did, he was the first one out, walking as fast as he could down the hallway.

"Room 417, Kurt! We'll be in the waiting room," he heard his dad call from behind him. Kurt rushed past the hall of doors until he found the door to 417. The door opened before he could touch the handle, and Blaine's parents stepped out, both of them nodding slightly at him and indicating he could go in. He took a deep breath and entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. He looked toward the bed in the center of the room and let out a broken gasp.

Blaine looked so small laying there on the huge bed, his eyes closed tight. His usual golden complexion was very pale, and he was hooked up to so many machines and monitors that Kurt couldn't even count them all. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and dragged it over to Blaine's bedside, settling himself in it and just looking at Blaine for a minute, not really trying to hold back his tears.

"Blaine," he whispered, reaching for his hand and clasping it in both of his own. "I know they said you can't hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway."

Blaine didn't respond, of course, but Kurt felt better just being able to look at and talk to him.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. This whole thing was my fault. I should never have gone back for that stupid scarf. I shouldn't have let you stay to beat that asshole. I should have made you come with me back to the car, and you would be in your room right now dancing to Katy Perry instead of in this damn hospital."

Kurt reached one hand up to stroke his fingers through Blaine's dark curls. "I love you so much, baby. I was so scared when I didn't know if you would live. I don't know what I would do without you. I know this sounds stupid, but I've got our whole life planned out. New York, and marriage and babies and..and..." Kurt couldn't continue. He was beginning to cry too much. He settled for lifting Blaine's hand to his lips and planting a soft, tender kiss on it.

"I should probably go now before they kick me out, but Blaine, I want you to wake up soon. Because when you do, I promise you, I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever. EVER." He stood up and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I'll come back tomorrow, sweetheart." He cast one last, long look at Blaine before sighing and exiting the room. He found Finn and his dad in the waiting area, watching an infomercial on the mounted television.

"Let's go home," he said. "I want to get some rest before I come back here later."

Burt looked at him. "Kurt, maybe you should wait to come back until Blaine is awa-"

"I'M COMING BACK later, Dad. I love him. He's here because of me. I need to be here for him."

Burt sighed. "Ok, fine. Let's go home."

Kurt relaxed, and the three of them left the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this update has been a long time coming, and that poor Blaine has been in his coma for months now, but at last I have finally written the last chapter! So here it is. :) Enjoy!**

True to his word, Kurt came back later that day and planted himself firmly in a chair by Blaine's bedside, staying for the entire duration of visiting hours and refusing to leave for any reason that wasn't absolutely necessary. He had made it clear to everyone who would listen that he would just love to see them try to stop him. To his surprise, although he expected to have to fight, nobody challenged him.

So for four days he sat next to Blaine, holding his hand and singing to him softly, occasionally stroking his boyfriend's curls as he silently pleaded with him to wake up. He didn't go to school. Nobody forced him to. Everybody seemed to understand that he needed to be with Blaine right now, and that nothing or no one was going to deter him from that.

On the fifth day, Kurt arrived in the morning right as visiting hours were starting, as he always did. He took the elevator to the fourth floor and made his way to Blaine's room, as he always did. He took the chair from its corner where the night nurse always put it and placed it as close to Blaine's bed as it could possibly go. As he always did.

It wasn't until he had sat down and taken Blaine's hand in his own that he noticed something was a bit off. Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on it until he noticed Blaine's eyes. They were still closed, as they had been since that horrible night, but right now they seemed to be moving. Kurt was familiar with that movement under Blaine's eyelids, the movement that always signaled thast he was about to wake up.

Wake up. Oh, God! was he...?

He was. Blaine's eyelids opened ever-so-slowly, as though they were weighed down. Kurt held his breath in anticipation as they slowly opened all the way, blinking fast and taking in his dim surroundings.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly, not wanting to scare his boyfriend before he'd had a chance to process where he was. His hand was still holding on to Blaine's, and he gently ran his thumb across it as he watched Blaine's face.

Blaine's eyes rested on Kurt beside him, a look of instant recognition flashing across his wan face. "K-kurt?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

"Blaine! Oh, God, Blaine, baby, yes, it's me!" Kurt replied, still in a soft tone so as not to overwhelm him, bringing Blaine's hand up to his lips and kissing it as he held it in both hands.

Blaine tried to move his other hand up to Kurt's face. He didn't quite have the strength, and it flopped uselessly back down to his side. His eyes met Kurt's, filling with tears. "Kurt."

Kurt was up from his chair in a second and gently wrapping his arms around Blaine as best he could, being mindful of the plethora of tubes that were still attached to him. He brought his lips to Blaine's and kissed him tenderly before looking into his dark hazel eyes. "I've missed you, Blaine," he said, tears falling freely from his own eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you that night, and I was so scared."

Blaine's face suddenly clouded over in a look of panic. "Sebastian...he didn't...did he...are you alright?" he managed to breathe out.

Kurt caressed his cheek softly with one hand, the other hand stroking Blaine's hair as he whispered reassurances. "Oh, yes, baby, I'm fine. I'm just fine. He ran away, he's in juvie. I'm OK. You're going to be OK." He looked deep into Blaine's eyes as he continued to stroke his cheek lovingly. "You...you saved me."

Blaine managed to reach one hand up to swipe his thumb across Kurt's cheek, wiping away some of the tears that had fallen there. "I had to."  
Kurt cried harder at Blaine's words. "I should have been me."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "NO," he said as forcefully as he could in his condition. "I would have never let that happen, do you hear me?"

Kurt gave Blaine's cheek one last, loving caress before leaning down and kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." Blaine sank back against his pillow, wincing a little. "Ugh, it hurts."

Kurt suddenly remembered that they were in a hospital, that his boyfriend was still recovering from major surgery, and that he was probably in a lot of pain right now. "Oh, God, Blaine, I'm sorry. I should have called the doctor!" He planted a small kiss on the top of Blaine's head as he made to leave the room. "I'm going to track someone down. I'll be right back. Hang tight for me, baby, OK?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt quickly ran out into the hall and flagged down the nearest nurse, who summoned Blaine's doctor. Kurt followed them back into Blaine's room and stood in the corner as they looked him over, smiling inwardly. Blaine was really going to be alright.

*********************************************

"Kurt?"

Kurt sat up straighter in his chair, where he had almost dozed off. It had been two days since Blaine had woken up, and Blaine had been moved into a regular room outside of intensive care by now. Kurt had stayed by his side even more than before, refusing to leave the room at all unless the Andersons were visiting Blaine. Then he just waited out in the hall until they left.

Blaine had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Kurt had diligently stayed in his chair beside him, stroking his hand and watching him sleep. Making sure he was breathing, as he tended to do now automatically.

"Kurt!" Blaine sounded panicked as his eyes shot open, staring around the room wildly.

"Blaine, sweetie, I'm right here. What is it, honey? Do you need something? Tell me, I'll go get it. Do you need the nurse?"

Blaine relaxed and shook his head, still shaking the last remnants of sleep from his brain. "No, no, nothing like that. I just...oh, God, Kurt, I dreamed that Sebastian came after you and wanted to hurt you again, and I couldn't get to you, and...and..." his voice trailed off as his breath hitched in his throat.

Kurt got up at once and threw his arms around Blaine, holding him tight as Blaine buried his face in his shoulder. "I'm right here, Blaine. I'm fine. Nobody is going to hurt me, or you. Ok?"

Blaine brought his arms around Kurt and hugged him back. "Never. Not as long as I'm around, you got it?"

"I know, honey."

Blaine hugged Kurt to him tighter. "I just can't stop thinking about could have happened if I hadn't been there. He was really aiming hard for you, Kurt, and he slowed _down_ right as I stepped in front of you, I could see it. If I...If i hadn't...he could have...you would have been...Oh, God." Blaine's grip on Kurt became tighter still, as did Kurt's on him.

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, both of them crying softly. They both knew exactly what could have happened that night, and they were both thanking their lucky stars that it hadn't.

Blaine eventually pulled away gently, bringing his hands up to Kurt's face to cup it tenderly as he looked him in the eyes. "Lay with me?"

Kurt nodded, smiling through his tears as he laughed a little. "Of course. Of course I will. Here, move over a little."

Blaine obliged, scooting over as far as he could to make room for Kurt, who gingerly slid in beside him. Blaine held his arms out and Kurt eagerly slid into them, resting his head against Blaine's chest and wrapping his arms around him as well. They lay there in silence, just listening to each other breathing peacefully. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating in his chest and sighed contentedly. This was where he wanted to be forever.

Well, not here in the hospital with his boyfriend recovering from a stab wound, obviously. But in Blaine's arms? Yes. Most definitely.

They fell asleep like that, each feeling safe in the other's arms.


End file.
